


Have Mercy

by AliceKitten



Series: Thiam Moments [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceKitten/pseuds/AliceKitten
Summary: They started off as acquaintances, moved to enemies, and now were friends. Others can see it, but the two in question find it strange. But what happens when they start to realize that there is more of a connection there than either of them first thought? Is acting on it the right thing to do?





	Have Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> This is my first time ever writing for the Thiam fandom, something I've only come into contact with as of the beginning of this year. I've recently delved back into it to further my interest into something full-fledged and I support this so much. Any constructive criticism or other ideas, please feel free to comment :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf, but Morgan is all mine <3

They had been through so much that it almost seemed as though it had all been a dream. If only the nightmares and life threatening experiences said otherwise. The McCall Pack had been through some tough times together that had only strengthened bonds, broken hearts, and continued to be tested as senior members moved on to college across the country. They all still stayed in touch to the best of their abilities but even that seemed too “normal”. A whistle from across the hall caught the attention of one Liam Dunbar as he spaced out, wondering how he was supposed to ace his upcoming history test. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been studying, just that his mind had been wandering places it didn’t necessarily need to be lately. 

“Dude, I totally need to cram for this test tonight. Can’t believe the teacher’s making us do all 5 chapters on one test.” Morgan, a fellow packmate, whined lightly as though it made the situation better. “Yeah, I think I’m going to have to read it all again. Maybe if I sleep on the textbook, it will absorb the information straight into my brain.” The werewolf jokes lightly with a crooked smile when she giggled. “I think you’ll be fine if you get some actual sleep tonight.” She replied, noting the beginning of bags beneath his eyes. Liam sighed softly with a nod of agreement. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been tired, but that his brain refused to switch off after his encounter with Theo the other night. And he couldn’t tell anyone about it. 

The handsome silver-tongued chimera had shown up on his doorstep, hoping for a bit of good luck. He needed to wait til morning to change a flat tire on his truck and remembered that Liam had offered to give him a place to crash should the need ever arise. There was something different about him though, something that made his heart race. It wasn’t quite fear but it was overwhelming, something that had him making strange excuses just to get Theo to leave. Guilt ripped into him at the look of confusion and hurt on his face as the door closed, the little beta sliding down it on the other side. What was going on? Sensitive ears had picked up the soft sigh that had left lightly chapped lips before zeroing in on the sound of him leaving. 

Sure, he considered them decently close friends after having saved one another’s lives but what had changed? When had being around him become so difficult? Was it fear? Distrust? Worry? He had spent every night since staring at his ceiling as night met the first rays of dawn. The restlessness was starting to wear on him, something he’d hoped no one would really notice. The beta was starting to wish he’d remembered how keen Morgan was. “You know, Theo was going to come over tonight if you wanted to come relax after studying. Maybe it would help you sleep better.” If there was one thing the kitsune hybrid was, it was clever. 

Liam had made it to his friend’s house in record time that evening after practice, something that surprised them both since he was usually rather late to meetings outside of school. It was almost as though he got swept away in the tide of life at times. History books and notes from class were littered all over the room as they discussed through the hardest sections of each chapter first before wandering through some of the easier stuff. A frustrated groan fell from his lips as he laid his head down on his textbook. “How are we expected to know all of this? Our brains should explode from the exposure.” He said with a huff, a half smile tugging at the edges of the blonde’s lips. “If they made it too easy, we wouldn’t appreciate it.” She reminded him with a giggle. Surely it was something only adults thought, especially once they were out in the work force and couldn’t relax the way they once did. 

How many times had Morgan checked the clock that night? She couldn’t tell. One thing she did know was that she’d heard the truck’s engine stop around the corner from her house over half an hour ago and for some reason, there was no Theo present. Was he still willing to play pretend when it came to being friends with Liam? No one could be so oblivious to think that was all this was. The clock struck eleven and the werewolf’s phone went off, his mom’s voice on the other side asking where he was. His eyes widened as he haphazardly gathered his notes, worksheets, and book to shove them into his backpack before taking off. Time must have slipped away from them while they crammed, the quietest of footsteps falling short on her stairs. “What took you so long?” She asked, hearing Theo swallow before he stepped up into her doorway. “I couldn’t just leave.” The kitsune hybrid chuckled. “Again.” She teased lightly, earning a roll of eyes and a flip of the bird. Moving some of her papers, he tossed himself into her desk chair with a sigh. 

So many times Theo had told himself he couldn’t make reparations for his past mistakes. So many times he’d driven to the edge of town, hellbent on leaving everything behind without a second thought. He wanted to go somewhere no one knew his name and start all over again, do things right this time. And yet, at the last moment he kept coming back. But it wasn’t because he had nowhere to go, it was because Beacon Hills was the first place he had ever truly felt at home. Or so he continued to tell himself. The pack, spread far and wide, was still there for him with welcoming arms regardless of location and he wondered if that was why he was struggling. But deep down in his heart he knew he was lying to himself. Theo stayed because he owed Liam more than he could ever repay, that was his real excuse. And yet it was just that, an excuse to hide the fact that he had taken notice of those shimmering blue orbs and had been unable to tear himself away more often than not. He’d found himself ready to kiss the little werewolf in case he didn’t make it back from being hunter bait; he’d been called out by his dear friend Morgan about the longing glances and moments he’d been caught staring at Liam. He couldn’t help it, but perhaps those feelings were simply one-sided. The way he’d been acting lately had felt rather cold in comparison to his usual retorts and playful attitude. Perhaps it could be said that Theo missed the sadomasochistic streak that the little werewolf excited in his blood. 

He was planning to spend the night at her house but couldn’t stand the feeling of being confined. It wasn’t that he was physically so, but that his mind was keeping him wrapped in one place with its chaotic reasoning. “Let’s go for a walk.” The chimera had grumbled to his blonde cohort who raised her eyebrows in surprise before following him out through the window. Her parents wouldn’t have noticed anyways, being heavy sleepers that really made those hours of beauty rest count before they had to get back on their cases. The night air was crisp and cool, something she delighted in with her naturally warm spirit. “You can’t keep waiting around for the pieces to fall into place. Not everything can be left up to fate.” Morgan said softly to break the slightly uncomfortable silence. Theo was not one to wait, not usually. When they had first met, she could have fallen for him then and there. His strategic mind and “take what you want” attitude had her tripping over her feet in no time, but learning there were more facets to this gem was what had made her stay in hopes of being his right hand. “You’re one to talk. You’ve been playing riddle games with the Deputy Sheriff for months.” And he wasn’t wrong in a sense, but mostly this had become a game for them. They knew there was a mutual interest just as she knew that there was a mutual interest for Liam and Theo. Most of the walk was silence, a now comfortable veil for them to hide behind. As they looped back around to his truck, they crawled up to sit in the bed; she popped a pack of cigarettes from her side pocket, lighting one up and taking a slow drag. “So what do I do?” He asked finally, fingers sliding through his hair in frustration. 

“You should go after him. Where’s the Theo I first fell for? Took what he wanted, never let anything get in his way. Not even his own feud between his brain and his heart.” Fingers carded through bleached blonde hair as the kitsune hybrid leaned back, exhaling the smoke from her cigarette drag. “Aren’t you a bit young to be smoking, Kane?” came the familiar voice of the deputy sheriff, Parrish. A roll of her eyes made Theo smile as she hopped off the back of his truck. “I need to take a leaf from the old Theo’s book and maybe you do too.” She called out with a wink before turning her eyes on the hellhound. “That’s Morgan to you, Sheriff wannabe.” He heard her retort in a classic trickster fashion as the werewolf jumped over the side of the truck bed and started running. Running seemed to always gave him a chance to get his mind straightened out before doing something big. Too bad it had started to rain halfway there. Had that been in the forecast? He reached Liam’s front door, happy to only hear one heartbeat inside which meant they had the chance to be alone if everything went well. He raised his hand, trying to catch his breath before he knocked. 

Liam thought his heart might jump out of his mouth as a knock resounded through the otherwise silent house. He made his way down the stairs cautiously, taking a moment to peek through the peephole. Theo. Slowly he opened the door, hoping to deter him from any heart stopping encounters tonight. “Listen, I have a lot of studying to do...” the little beta started, offering a smile in his direction though he refused to meet his eyes. It was raining out, something he was just now noticing as Theo’s clothes stuck to him in certain places. Had he run all the way there in the rain? Had something happened? Worry creased his brow as he forced himself to meet his eyes. “I have something I need to tell you, I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while.” It was taking all of his willpower not to let his heart skip a beat. “I’m sure you can just tell me tomorrow. I’m really tired and I’m still not done studying. Have a good night, okay?” He started again, unable to keep the exhaustion from his voice. Heavens have mercy on my soul... Blue eyes slid down the chimera’s body before he began to close the door again. Theo’s fist caught it with a shout of his name that sent chills down his spine. Yellow eyes met the beta’s own as he suddenly found himself pressed between Theo and the Wall, his breath hitching in his throat. “All I’m asking for is the truth. You’ve been acting different around me lately and...well, I’m wondering if it’s because you feel the same.” 

The taller male hadn’t been able to stop himself. This was his chance and he wasn’t about to throw away his shot. His hands had found their way onto the wall on either side of his head, eyes searching for his as he waited for an answer. “Come on, Liam. Please have mercy on me. If I’m wrong, we can forget this ever happened and I won’t ask again.” Theo coaxed softly, worry settling like a heavy weight in his chest. The silence that filled the air was like fog, quick to emerge and thick enough to cut with a knife. As he began to pull back in hopes he hadn’t insulted the beta, the smaller male’s hand gripped the front of his shirt lightly. “I don’t want you to go. I just don’t know how to handle all these feelings.” A frown was all Theo could muster at Liam’s mumbles. “What feelings?” He asked softly, the next moment taking him by complete surprise. The little were had pulled him down enough to crash his mouth into his in an obviously inexperienced fashion that only made the chimera purr as he used one hand to pull him closer by the small of his back. Liam pulled back first, his cheeks dusted a precious rouge as their eyes met. “I can help you with that.” The yellow had faded from his hazel eyes as he whispered words of reassurance. 

Feeling Liam’s heart rate increase only spurred him on, his body pressing the smaller male against the wall fully as he captured his lips once more. This kiss was different as the more experienced took the reins, leading him through the heated match of lips pressed to lips before he boldly dipped his tongue into the ring. It was a warm, wet feeling that wasn’t quite as unpleasant as he’d first thought it might be. The way he traced expertly across his bottom lip before slipping inside had taken him by surprise, his fingers lacing with the chimera’s. Luckily, it was stifling any of the moans that tried to surface between them; if he kept going, there was no telling if the heat on his cheeks would melt him or his heart would stop from how ecstatic it felt. When Theo pulled away first this time, they both were left panting a bit. “Take it easy on my heart, Theo. I should be the one begging you for mercy.” He said, blue orbs searching his face for a moment before really taking into account what this meant.

The chimera smiled softly, stepping back and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans to keep himself from touching him. “So I guess this means we’re dating now, huh?” He half inquired, knowing that the answer was already there. “We better be after a kiss like that.” The beta piped up with an almost playful glare. “Liam, I’m a puppet on your string. As long as I have you in my life, I couldn’t ask for anything more.” He said in a moment of candor, his cheeks flushed lightly from embarrassment. And so their relationship began in an awkward fumble. What had started as a personal vow of protection had ended on a much happier note. Despite that fact, Theo now had a reason to sacrifice his life should anything come for them; he’d found his intended and he would be damned if he let anyone take Liam from him.


End file.
